Torchwood Saison 4 4x03 He is returning 1e partie
by Duam78
Summary: MA VISION DE LA SAISON 4 DE TORCHWOOD - Spoilers Children of Earth - Un meurtre va permettre à Eirwen, jeune inspecteur, de découvrir enfin ce qui est arrivé à sa mère... mais elle ne fera pas que découvrir cela...
1. Intro : The Blue Banana

Jack était comme un animal en cage depuis le matin. Il n'arrêtait pas d'aller et venir dans son bureau, allant de son fauteuil à la fenêtre puis au sofa, pour revenir enfin devant son ordinateur, taper deux lignes de ce fichu rapport pour recommencer son petit manège.

Will avait remarqué que quelque chose contrariait son boss. Contrariait… Ce n'était pas vraiment le mot… Jack était intenable, comme s'il était impatient, qu'il attendait quelque chose qui n'arrivait pas assez vite.

Eirwen avait également conscience que quelque chose troublait Jack, mais elle avait mis ça sur le compte de l'inactivité « providentielle » de la faille depuis quelques jours. Jack avait sûrement besoin de « faire du sport », n'importe quelle activité qui lui permettrait de décharger son trop plein d'énergie.

18h50 à la montre de Jack… plus que dix minutes…  
18h55 … 5 minutes… Jack se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers Will.

**Jack** : Prends ton manteau, on s'en va … Eirwen tu fermeras ?  
**Will** : Attends… Jack qu'es-ce qu'il y a ? j'ai plein de choses à faire encore…  
**Jack** : Pas ce soir !

Il traîna Will, presque de force, vers la sortie. Arrivés près du SUV, Jack prit le volant et Will monta sur le siège passager. Jack lui tendit un bandeau noir.

**Jack** : Mets ça… c'est une surprise !  
**Will** : Qu'est-ce que tu manigance Jack ?  
**Jack** : C'est pas l'heure … mets le !  
**Will** : Si ça peut te faire plaisir ?

Un peu ronchon, Will noua le bandeau derrière sa tête. Jack mis sa main devant et demanda :

**Jack** : Tu vois quelque chose ?  
**Will** : Non, c'est le noir absolu Jack…  
**Jack** : J'ai combien de doigts ?  
**Will** : 3  
**Jack** : Tu vois ! tricheur !  
**Will** : Non.. Jack je te jure ... J'ai dis ça au hasard…  
**Jack** : Je sais j'en avais 5 ! Mais j'aime te titiller.  
**Will** : C'est malin…

Et il démarra le SUV tout en éclatant de rire… 10 minutes plus tard, Will sentit le SUV s'arrêter. Il sentit également le mouvement de la voiture quand Jack sortit. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et sentit la main de Jack se poser sur son bras pour l'aider à descendre.

**Will** : je peux enlever ça maintenant ?  
**Jack** : oui… à 3 … 1 …. 2… 3 !

Will enleva le bandeau et se retrouva devant une vitrine sur laquelle était écrit : Blue Banana … le paradis des Bananes. Bar, apéritifs, repas, soirées, fêtes à thèmes, séminaire…

**Will** : Blue Banana ?

Jack avait des étoiles dans les yeux… Will savait parfaitement ce que cela signifiait …

**Jack** : Fantastique n'est-ce pas. Il vient d'ouvrir ce soir, et j'ai réussi à avoir des places pour le «bonus » de l'Open Day ..  
**Will** : C'est quoi ?

Jack se retourna vers lui, un sourire éclatant sur le visage, les yeux pétillants de plaisir.

**Jack** : Un massage à la banane !

**voix** : Je crois que vos plans vont devoir changer Capitaine !


	2. Piégés

Jack se retourna vers la voix qui venait de résonner dans la ruelle sombre. Will fit de même, mais il n'arriva pas à déterminer d'où pouvait provenir cette voix. Elle semblait irréelle, on aurait dit qu'elle n'était pas humaine. Will cherchait désespérément l'origine de cette voix, promenant son regard dans chaque recoin. Il en avait des frissons… Lorsqu'il reposa les yeux sur Jack, il vit qu'il avait le regard fixe, braqué droit devant lui, sur l'entrée d'un bâtiment condamné.

**Jack** : Vous avez toujours eu un faible pour les endroits les plus chics !  
**Will** : Jack ? Qui est-ce ?  
**Jack** : Tu le sais parfaitement Will… Souviens-toi …  
**Will** : Non…  
**Voix** : Comment allez vous Capitaine ? ça faisait longtemps…  
**Jack** : Que voulez vous cette fois?  
**Voix** : De vous rien… Du monde ? Sa fin !

Un éclair d'une étincelante blancheur explosa soudainement. Jack et Will furent projetés contre les façades des bâtiments qui les entouraient, avec une telle violence qu'elle étourdit Jack qui mit quelques secondes à retrouver ses esprits. D'innombrables points brillants dansaient devant ses yeux l'empêchant de distinguer l'homme et Will.

**Jack** : Will ?

Aucune réponse ne lui parvenait. Il n'entendait rien mis à part un sifflement continu dans ses oreilles.  
**Jack** : Will ? Toujours rien.  
**Voix** : Si vous cherchez votre ami, il n'est plus ici.  
**Jack** : WILL !!!!!!!  
**Voix** : Si vous voulez le revoir un jour, Capitaine, vous savez très bien ce qui vous reste à faire. Ne m'obligez pas à recommencer avec votre nouvelle équipe. Vous savez ce dont je suis capable.

Jack s'était relevé. Il se tenait au mur avec son bras gauche et scrutait les environs à la recherche de Will.

**Jack** : Qu'avez vous fait de lui ?  
**Voix** : Oh, il est parti en voyage.  
**Jack** : Je vous jure que si…  
**Voix** : Quoi Capitaine ? Je suis le seul à pouvoir le faire revenir.

N'essayez pas de me détruire, sinon vous ne le retrouverez pas.

**Jack** : On le retrouvera, on contrôle la faille, on saura où il est allé.  
**Voix** : Ah oui, j'ai oublié de vous dire… j'ai perfectionné le mécanisme. Votre cher ami va voyager et voyager de pays en pays, d'époque en époque et cela toutes les heures. Vous ne serez jamais en mesure de le retrouver et même si vous y arrivez, ce dont je doute, il vous faudra plus d'une heure pour le localiser et donc il sera parti depuis longtemps.  
**Jack** : Vous êtes un monstre !  
**Voix** : Oh, non, le monstre ce n'est pas moi. Il viendra lorsque vous aurez accepté de vous rendre à l'évidence, et que vous ouvrirez la faille !  
**Jack** : Jamais !  
**Voix** : Jamais ?  
**Jack** : Jamais !  
**Voix** : Ne m'obligez pas à avoir recours à de vilaines manières.  
**Jack** : Jamais vous ne me ferez ouvrir la faille, vous m'entendez ! Jamais ! Je le retrouverai et je vous éliminerai à jamais. **Voix** : Alors vous l'aurez voulu… Toutes mes excuses pour ce qui va arriver. Oh et… vous feriez bien de faire une croix sur Mr Jones.

À peine avait-il fini sa phrase que l'homme disparut du champ de vision du Capitaine. Il ne restait que le vide, l'obscurité et un silence de mort, le tout éclairé par le grésillement du néon bleu de l'enseigne du Blue Banana.

Jack n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui venait de se passer. Cela ne pouvait être arrivé, pas encore et pas à Will. Il fit quelques pas en direction de l'endroit où il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois. Il resta un long moment à fixer le sol, les yeux dans le vague, humides, l'esprit mit en veille. Devant ses yeux défilaient les nombreux moments passés avec Will, leur rencontre, il y a maintenant si longtemps, leurs moments de doute, d'opposition et de réconciliation. Sa disparition et les évènements qui le lui avaient rendu. Les aventures qu'ils avaient vécu ici et là. Et le retour à Cardiff, il y a un an déjà. Il se retourna, sécha ses larmes et se dirigea vers le SUV. Alors qu'il allait appeler l'équipe afin qu'ils le rejoignent au Hub, une petite voix s'éleva derrière lui. Son sang se figea, des frissons remontèrent sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à son cou et ses cheveux se hérissèrent sur sa tête.

**Voix** : Oncle Jack ?

Eirwen avait terminé les quelques papiers qui lui restait et avait fermé le Hub, comme Jack le lui avait demandé. Elle était maintenant chez elle, bien au chaud sur son canapé, recouverte d'un plaid et regardait une énième rediffusion de sa série fétiche « Stargate Ultimate ». Sur l'écran, le Général O'Reill se battait avec les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour le major Coster. Quand à Coster, elle essayait d'oublier O'Reill dans les bras d'un certain Pete Shanagan. Eirwen pestait toute seule, cela faisait presque 6 ans qu'elle attendait que les deux personnages principaux de la série se décident à s'avouer leurs sentiments respectifs, sentiments qui ne faisaient aucun doute pour les fans.

Elle se leva au moment de la pub pour aller chercher un verre de jus de fruit dans la cuisine. Elle attrapa un verre qui séchait sur l'égouttoir et ouvrit le frigo. Elle hésitait entre jus de pommes et jus multi vitaminés. Elle allait attraper la bouteille de jus de pommes quand elle entendit une voix venant de derrière elle.

**Voix** : Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas laisser la porte du frigo ouverte ?

Eirwen s'immobilisa. Elle venait d'entendre une voix venant d'outre-tombe. Une voix qu'elle n'avait plus entendue depuis 14 ans. C'était impossible. Elle devait avoir rêvé tout éveillée. Elle frissonna et s'empara de la bouteille. Elle referma le frigo et se retourna. Ce qu'elle vit devant elle frisait la démence. Le choc qu'elle ressentît lui fit lâcher le verre et la bouteille qui éclatèrent au sol.

**Eirwen** : Maman ?

Deirdre venait tout juste de retrouver son frère qui était de passage à Cardiff pour quelques jours. Il était venu des Etats-Unis pour assister à un congrès de chirurgie réparatrice. Ils avaient profité d'une soirée de libre pour se voir « physiquement » après dix longues années de séparation.

**Clay** : Comment vas-tu petite sœur ?  
**Deirdre** : Oh tu sais, comme d'habitude. Surbookée.  
**Clay** : Toujours pas de petit-ami ?  
**Deirdre** : Arrête avec ça ! Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas le temps pour l'instant …  
**Clay** : Je me demande quel est ce travail qui te prend autant de temps. Tu n'as plus publié un seul article depuis des années. Le monde de la médecine ne sait plus qui tu es et à ce train là, la première femme à avoir réussi son doctorat avec une moyenne de 20/20 sera considérée comme n'ayant jamais existé.  
**Deirdre** : Ce que je fais me convient Clay ! Je ne peux rien publier, mon contrat avec l'armée me l'interdit tu le sais …  
**Clay** : Ok, ok, j'abandonne…  
**Voix** : Tu es une moins que rien… tu l'as toujours été …  
**Deirdre** : Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?  
**Clay** : Moi, rien…  
**Voix** : Tu ne seras jamais heureuse, tu es une ratée…  
**Deirdre** : Non, mais là je t'ai entendu !  
**Clay** : Mais comment veux-tu que je te parle, je suis en train de boire mon café !  
**Deirdre** : Alors qui est-ce ?  
**Clay** : Tu deviens folle, soeurette, j'entends rien…  
**Voix** : folle, folle, folle …

Deirdre se retourna. Assis à une table du pub, un homme la fixait. Cet homme qui avait hanté ses nuits de petite fille et d'adolescente, qui avait continué à hanter les nuits de ses années de femme. Cet homme qu'elle avait enfin, après dix ans de thérapie, réussi à enfermer dans une boîte quelque part au fond de sa mémoire.

**Deirdre** : Papa ?

**Voix** : Simon ! Au secours !

Simon s'était endormi tôt. Il avait veillé tard les deux nuits précédentes et était exténué. Il n'avait même pas eu le courage de jouer sa traditionnelle partie de Wii XXI en ligne. Il avait avalé deux saucisses et des chips et était directement parti se pelotonner sous sa couette. Il s'endormit en quelques minutes. Cependant son sommeil n'était pas celui du juste, de l'épuisé. Il n'arrêtait pas de se tourner et se retourner sans cesse, de gémir, de baragouiner de mots incompréhensibles.

Il n'avait plus fait ce cauchemar depuis longtemps. Il faisait nuit noire, la pluie tombait drue et lui et son meilleur ami Josh avaient décidé de sortir en boîte, conte l'avis de leurs parents. Ils avaient fait le mur et marchaient côte à côte sur la route qui les menait à la Sax' House, une boîte réputée et à la mode.

Et puis, une voiture était arrivée. Elle avait dérapé et n'avait pu redresser sa trajectoire et avait percuté les deux adolescents de plein fouet. Josh avait été tué sur le coup et Simon s'en était miraculeusement sorti avec une épaule déboîtée et une jambe fracturée. Il ne s'était jamais remis de la mort de son ami. Il se sentait responsable, il avait insisté pour y aller, Josh lui, avait émis des doutes mais avait suivi son ami.

**Voix** : Simon !

Simon se réveilla en sursaut. Il ne savait plus vraiment où il était, ni quelle heure il était … Il alluma la lampe de chevet et regarda le réveil : 20h53

**Simon** : Et merde…  
**Voix** : Simon ! Aide-moi !

La tête de Simon se tourna de 45 degrés vers la gauche. Devant lui se tenait un jeune adolescent, le même adolescent dont il venait de rêver…

**Simon** : Josh ???

Un jeune homme était couché à même le sol. Il semblait inconscient. Deux hommes étaient penchés au-dessus de lui. Ils étaient très intrigués, l'homme portait des habits qu'ils n'avaient jamais vus.  
**Homme** : D'où crois tu qu'il vienne Gilles ?  
**Gilles** : Je n'en sais rien Jean. On devrait l'emmener au camp !  
**Jean** : Tu crois ?  
**Gilles** : Si ça se trouve c'est un anglais ! On pourrait l'interroger, il pourrait nous donner des renseignements sur les troupes de Talbot !  
**Jean** : Tu as raison ! Toi, là, amène un brancard et emporte cet homme jusqu'au camp !

Le soldat partit en courant et revint accompagné d'un autre homme. Ils déposèrent le corps de l'inconnu sur la planche servant de brancard et, suivis des deux autres hommes, se dirigèrent vers les tentes montées non loin de là.

**Jean** : mettez-le aux fers, on ne sait jamais !  
**Soldat** : à vos ordres messire Dunois.

Le jeune homme se réveillait. Il essaya de porter sa main à sa tête endolorie, mais il en fut empêché par la chaîne en fer le retenant au poteau de la tente sous laquelle il se trouvait. Il ouvrit les yeux. Il était encore sonné mais rapidement il reprit ses esprits.

**Gilles**: Jean ! Il se réveille !  
**Le jeune homme** : Where I am ? (où suis-je ?)  
**Gilles** : Un anglais, je le savais !  
**Le jeune homme** (en français approximatif) : Où je être ?  
**Jean** : Qui es-tu l'anglais ? Tu es un espion à la solde du roi d'Angleterre !  
**Le jeune homme** : moi appeler Will Jones. Où je être ?  
**Jean** : Tu es dans le campement de la Pucelle !  
**Gilles** : Que faisais-tu auprès de notre campement ?  
**Will** : Campement ? Pucelle ? Mais où je être Qui vous être?  
**Jean** : Je suis Jean de Dunois et voici Gilles de Ray. Nous sommes à Orléans aux cotés de notre commandant Jeanne la Pucelle.  
**Will** : Jeanne la Pucelle ??? Mais c'est impossible !

Gilles frappa Will d'un coup de pied dans l'estomac, ce qui le plia en deux dans une douleur atroce.

**Voix** : Sire de Ray, Jeanne vous demande !  
**Gilles** : J'arrive ! Reste avec lui Jean, je reviens !

Gilles sortit de la tente, laissant Will et Jean seuls.

**Will** : Pardon, date aujourd'hui ?  
**Jean** : Le 28 avril de l'an 1429. Pourquoi ?

Will faisait marcher ses neurones le plus rapidement qu'il pouvait malgré le mal de tête qui commençait à le gagner. 28 avril 1429… le siège d'Orléans, Jeanne d'Arc… le 29 elle entrerait triomphante dans Orléans… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?


	3. Revivre et vivre le passé

Jack s'était appuyé sur le SUV, ses mains contre la portière, la tête baissée, les yeux fermés. Il essayait de ne pas penser à la voix qu'il venait d'entendre. De tous ceux qu'il aurait pu ramener, ce salaud avait choisi celui qui lui ferait le plus mal. Mais c'était bien entendu volontaire…

**Jack** (murmurant) : Billis… Espèce de fils de p*** … Pourquoi LUI ??

Il se concentra pour fermer son esprit, pour ne plus entendre cette voix venue de son passé, un de ses actes qui lui pesait tous les jours sur la conscience, plus de 80 ans après …

**Voix** : Oncle Jack ? Aide-moi…

Jack sentit ses jambes fléchir, il s'écroula dos à la portière, les yeux toujours fermés, il n'avait pas le courage de les ouvrir et de LE voir.

**Voix** : Oncle Jack… J'ai peur …  
**Jack** : Non… tu n'es pas réel … tu ne peux pas être réel !  
**Voix** : Oncle Jack… il fait tout noir là-bas … aide-moi à revenir…

Jack ouvrit les yeux. Devant lui, se dressait un jeune garçon d'à peine 10 ans, blond, aux yeux bleus. Il portait un polo rayé bleu et rouge sous son blouson rouge, un jean et des baskets blanches. Les mêmes habits que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu …

**Jack** : Steven… je suis désolé …

Et il éclata en sanglots, le visage dans les mains. 80 ans qu'il retenait sa peine, 80 ans que ses larmes étaient retenues prisonnières dans un recoin de son cœur.

**Steven** : Oncle Jack … il fait de plus en plus froid… et y' a des choses qui bougent à coté de moi… j'ai peur … aide moi… ouvre la faille et je pourrai revenir …  
**Jack** (entre deux sanglots) : Je ne peux pas Steven, Je le voudrais de tout mon cœur mais c'est impossible… tu n'es pas réel … c'est un tour de ce satané Billis… il joue avec nos émotions… avec nos sentiments…  
**Steven** : Mais si Oncle Jack, Je suis bien réel, je suis là… aide-moi …

Jack déposa sa tête entre ses genoux et fit le vide dans ses pensées… Il se concentra au maximum … la voix de Steven était de plus en plus faible.

**Steven** : Oncle Jack !!!

Puis ce fut le silence. Jack resta encore quelques longues minutes, prostré, incapable de bouger. Des passants le fixaient comme s'il était un sans abris, mais il n'en avait que faire… Il rassembla ses forces pour pouvoir retourner au Hub, afin de mettre fin une bonne fois pour toutes aux agissements de Billis et ramener Will sain et sauf, même s'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait faire …

Lorsqu'il pu enfin se relever, il regarda une dernière fois vers l'endroit où s'était tenu son petit-fils… car oui, il n'était pas son oncle, mais bien son grand-père … Il avait les yeux emplis de larmes qui continuaient à couler sur ses joues, laissant des traînées humides et venant s'écraser sur le tissus du manteau militaire. Il inséra la clé dans la serrure de la portière et s'assit sur le siège, les deux mains crispées sur le volant.

**Jack** : Je te jure que tu me le paieras Billis !

Et il mit le contact et se dirigea vers le millenium stadium.

************************

Eirwen était tétanisée elle aussi devant la vision de sa mère. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Comment était-ce possible ?

**Meredith** : Eiry, ma chérie…  
**Eirwen** : Maman ?? c'est …  
**Meredith** : Oui, c'est moi, ma chérie… Comme tu m'as manqué … tu es une femme maintenant…  
**Eirwen** : Mais… tu ne peux pas être réellement là … tu … tu… tu es morte !  
**Meredith** : Oui, mais il y a une chose qui pourrait me faire revenir…  
**Eirwen** : Revenir ? Pour toujours ? Mais c'est impossible !  
**Meredith** : Je sais que tu travailles à Torchwood… comme ton arrière-grand-mère … il y a là-bas un moyen de faire revenir les êtres disparus… il faut…

Mais la sonnerie du portable d'Eirwen mis fin brutalement à la conversation

**Eirwen** : Maman !!!

Mais elle avait disparu…  
Eirwen s'avança vers le salon pour récupérer son portable. C'était Jack. Il avait laissé un message texte : URGENT : RDV au hub immédiatement. Et ne croyez à rien de ce que vous pourrez voir !

**************************

Simon était toujours assis dans son lit. Les yeux encore à moitié ouverts.

**Josh** : Simon…  
**Simon** : Josh … Mais…  
**Josh** : Simon, tu peux tout réparer…  
**Simon** : Réparer ?  
**Josh** : : Me rendre la vie que j'aurais dû avoir … celle que je n'ai pas eue par ta faute !  
**Simon** : ce n'était pas ma faute, la voiture a perdu le contrôle…  
**Josh** : Je ne voulais pas y aller … tu m'y as obligé…  
**Simon** : NOOOOOON !!!!

Simon s'empara de son oreiller et le lança à l'instant précis où son téléphone sonna. Il ne su pas si c'était l'oreiller ou la sonnerie qui l'avait fait partir, mais Josh n'était plus là… C'était un texto de Jack : URGENT : RDV au hub immédiatement. Et ne croyez à rien de ce que vous pourrez voir !

Comment savait-il qu'un des éléments les plus traumatisants de son passé venait de refaire surface, devant lui ?

**************************

**Deirdre** : Clay, dis-moi que tu le vois… dis-moi que je suis pas folle… il est bien là, assis derrière moi ?  
**Clay** : De qui tu parles ?  
**Deirdre** : Papa…  
**Clay** : ça va Deiry ? Tu sais bien que tout ça c'est fini … il est mort ! il ne peux plus rien te faire …  
**Deirdre** : Pourtant il est bien là …  
**Voix** : Tu ne veux plus me voir chérie … tu n'as qu'une chose à faire … ouvrir la faille ! et je disparaîtrais à jamais …  
**Deirdre** : La faille ??  
**Clay** : Je t'emmène voir le Dr Halloway. Tu es surmenée et tu es en train de nous faire une rechute …  
**Deirdre** : Non !! je suis tout à fait saine d'esprit ! il est là je te jure !  
**Clay** : Mais bien sûr… tu discutes avec un homme qui est mort il y a dix ans et qui serait assis à la terrasse d'un café … Deirdre, allez viens avec moi, ça ira mieux après…

Le portable de Deirdre vibra dans son sac. Elle s'en saisit et lut le message venant de Jack : URGENT : RDV au Hub immédiatement. Et ne croyez à rien de ce que vous pourrez voir !

**Deirdre** : Plus tard peut-être, je dois retourner au travail !  
**Clay** : à cette heure-ci ?  
**Deirdre** : Je suis désolée Clay… on se téléphone … je t'aime !  
**Clay** : Promets-moi que tu ira voir le Dr Halloway !  
**Deirdre** : Promis !

Deirdre quitta son frère tout en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à l'emplacement où était assis son père. Vide… il avait disparu…

***************************

Will essayait de réfléchir à ce qui venait de lui arriver. Il était en France au Xve siècle, durant le siège d'Orléans, dans une tente du campement de Jeanne d'Arc … Impossible… Il lui était sûrement arrivé quelque chose… il était dans le coma ? il hallucinait ? il était mort et c'était ça « son » paradis ??? qu'avait-il fait pour mériter un tel paradis ? ou plutôt un tel enfer … être anglais chez les français … La dernière chose qu'il se rappelait de « son « époque » c'était qu'il était arrivé avec Jack devant ce nouveau bar à la mode et qu'un homme était arrivé, un homme venu de son passé… un homme qui lui avait déjà fait trahir son capitaine… et puis il s'était retrouvé là …

**Gilles** : Debout traître !

Will se redressa tant bien que mal. L'entrée de la tente se souleva et il vit arriver une jeune femme brune, les cheveux courts, portant armes et armures.

**Femme** : Je suis Jeanne, commandant de l'armée de Dieu et de celle de Charles, Roi de France ! Qui es-tu ?  
**Will** : Will Jones. Moi pas espion, je jure…  
**Jeanne** : D'où viens tu l'Anglais ?  
**Will** : compliqué… je venir Galles… pas cette époque… voyage temps…  
**Gilles** : Sorcellerie !

Will venait de se rendre compte de son erreur… parler de voyage dans le temps au moyen-âge n'était pas forcément la meilleure chose à faire …

**Will** : non.. non … Wait ! I'm not a Wizard !  
**Gilles** : Qu'on le prépare pour la question* ! (*torture) Il déliera peut-être sa langue après !

Will fut emmené de force vers une autre tente dans laquelle il fut attaché sur une sorte de table. Des sangles de cuir lui retenaient les pieds et les mains.

**Gilles** : Bourreau ! fais ce que tu dois pour qu'il avoue ses …

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, que la table se retrouva vide d'un seul coup. Will avait disparu.

****************************

Jack attendait impatiemment l'arrivée de ses équipiers. Il s'était installé au bureau de Will et recherchait les derniers relevés de la faille, pour trouver un moyen de pister la trace de Will.  
Eirwen fut la première à arriver, suivie rapidement de Simon.

**Eirwen** : Jack ? Que se passe t-il ? j'ai vu ma mère !!! comment est-ce possible ?  
**Simon** : Moi j'ai vu Josh, mon meilleur ami mort depuis longtemps !  
**Jack** : je savais qu'il s'en prendrait également à vous ! l'enfoiré ! il me le paiera !  
**Eirwen** : : De qui tu parles ? et pourquoi nous ?  
**Jack** : Billis Manger !  
**Eirwen** : Billis ?  
**Jack** : Tu connais ce nom ?  
**Eirwen** : j'ai eu à faire à un certain Dan Billis il y a quelques temps… Est-ce le même homme ?  
**Jack** : décris le moi !  
**Eirwen** : la trentaine dépassée, bruns aux yeux marrons, distingué…  
**Jack** : ce n'est pas lui… mais il se peut qu'il y ait un lien … comment l'as-tu connu ?  
**Eirwen** : : Il a réparé une montre que j'avais trouvée… il tient un magasin d'horlogerie dans Queen Arcade…  
**Jack** : ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence…  
**Eirwen** : De quoi tu parles ???

Deirdre arriva sur ces entre-faits. Elle s'avança vers ses amis.

**Deirdre** : Jack … on a un problème…  
**Jack** : Oui, je sais … Qui t'es apparu ?  
**Deirdre** : Mon père … et vous ?  
**Eirwen** : Ma mère..  
**Simon** : Mon meilleur ami  
**Deirdre** : Jack ?  
**Jack** : Steven, mon petit-fils…  
**Deirdre** : Ton petit-fils ?  
**Jack** : On en reparlera plus tard…  
**Eirwen** : Au fait, où est Will ?

Un voile se forma dans les yeux de Jack. Il réussit cependant à ne pas craquer.

**Jack** : Billis l'a envoyé dans une autre époque et cela change toutes les heures… Si on veut le récupérer, il faut trouver le lien dans la faille !  
**Simon** : La faille … Josh m'a demandé de l'ouvrir !  
**Deirdre** : Mon père également !  
**Jack** : Et c'est ce qu'il ne faut faire sous aucun prétexte… si on ouvre la faille, c'est la fin du monde ! J'ai réussi à l'empêcher une fois… je ne sais pas si je pourrais le faire une nouvelle fois !  
**Eirwen** : Elle semblait tellement réelle …  
**Jack** : Eiry, ne te laisse pas avoir par cette illusion… ce n'est pas ta mère, Deirdre il n'est pas ton père et Simon, ce n'est pas Josh… ce sont des illusions créées par Billis pour nous déstabiliser et nous obliger à ouvrir la faille !

**Steven** : Oncle Jack ! J'ai froid ! j'ai peur !  
**Jack** : Hors de ma vue ! tu n'existes pas !  
**Steven** : Mais, s'il te plait ... Maman est là, elle veut te parler …  
**Voix** : Papa ? Si tu le fais, on sera de nouveau ensemble, je te pardonnerai pour ce que tu as fait !  
**Jack** : Foutez le camps !  
**Eirwen** : C'est lui ?  
**Jack** : Oui… et sa mère est là aussi …

Will crut que sa tête allait exploser… Les battements de son cœur résonnaient lourdement contre ses tempes. Il ouvrit les yeux. Il n'était plus dans cette chambre de torture… Heureusement… Mais il se demandait où il était …

Tout autour de lui, étaient parqués des avions semblant dater de la seconde guerre mondiale. Il était allongé en plein travers de la piste d'envol de ce qui semblait être une base aérienne.

**Voix** : Dégagez de la piste !  
**Will** : Quoi ?  
**Voix** : Dégagez ! l'avion ! il va atterrir !

Will se retourna et vit un avion en approche. Il eut juste le temps de rouler sur le coté avant que les pneus de l'appareil ne touchent le sol dans un crissement assourdissant.

**Voix** : Mais nom de Dieu ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutiez en plein milieu de la piste !  
**Will** : Je … Je …  
**Voix** : Et c'est quoi cet accoutrement ! on est en alerte rouge, vous devriez être en uniforme, prêt à monter dans votre avion ! Nom et matricule !  
**Will** : Will Jones … Mais je ne suis pas militaire …  
**Voix** : De mieux en mieux ! Un civil sur la base, il ne manquait plus que ça !  
**Will** : Mais je suis où et … quand ?  
**Voix** : Vous avez perdu la mémoire ou quoi ? c'est la base de Pearl Harbor et nous sommes le 7 décembre.  
**Will** : 1941 ?  
**Voix** : Oui .. pourquoi ?  
**Will** : Quelle heure est-il ?  
**Voix** : 7h40 du matin !  
**Will** : Oh mon Dieu … ça va se passer dans dix minutes…  
**Voix** : Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ?  
**Will** : Sonnez l'alarme ! vous allez être attaqués d'une minute à l'autre !  
**Voix** : Faut songer à vous faire soigner jeune homme... allez venez, je vous emmène à l'infirmerie !  
**Will** : Non… Croyez-moi !!!! Les japonais vont vous attaquer par surprise !  
**Voix** : Mais oui … On a plusieurs bateaux et sous-marins qui quadrillent l'espace maritime… et rien ne nous a été annoncé …


	4. De Pearl Harour à Philadelphie

Le soldat entraîna alors Will vers le bungalow servant d'infirmerie. Will leva des yeux inquiets vers le ciel, il était nuageux, assez pour masquer l'arrivée imminente des avions japonais. Mais pour l'instant c'était le calme… le calme avant la tempête, avant l'horreur indescriptible… Avant des milliers de morts… Et il était présent… Il ne savait pas comment il avait réussi à échapper à la torture, mais doutait qu'il aurait la même chance ici… ça serait un carnage… Les américains n'étaient pas prêts à repousser cette attaque surprise. Plus d'une centaine d'appareils allaient bombarder la base, les navires remplis d'hommes encore endormis, ou se reposant, amarrés au port de l'île…

Il sortit sa montre à gousset et regarda l'heure. 7h 48. plus que quelques minutes. Ils étaient à découvert, avançant vers le block des bungalows. Tout, autour de lui, respirait la paix et la bonne humeur. C'était dimanche, la base était en effectif minimum, les soldats discutaient, buvaient des bières, jouaient au base ball ou au freesbee. C'était irréel…

Le soleil commençait à percer les nuages, les civils de l'île sortaient se promener, faire des courses ou se rendaient au service religieux. Une journée comme une autre commençait. Les deux hommes croisèrent une femme accompagnée de ses deux enfants. Will ne put retenir une larme à la pensée que ces deux jeunes enfants pourraient ne pas voir la fin de la journée.

**Will** : Il est encore temps de mettre la base en alerte maximale… c'est imminent !  
**Soldat** : Oui oui … bien sûr, j'irai en parler au commandant après vous avoir emmené à l'infirmerie.

Mais Will savait pertinemment qu'ils n'arriveraient jamais jusque là. Il baissa les yeux. Il pensa à son équipe à Cardiff, il pensait à Jack qui lui avait plusieurs fois sauvé la vie, Jack qu'il ne reverrai plus, le seul homme pour lequel il avait de tels sentiments. Mais il se dit qu'il avait été quand même chanceux d'avoir pu vivre une si longue vie à ses côtés, bien plus longue que ce qu'il aurait dû avoir… son seul regret serait de ne pas avoir pu lui dire au revoir. Au moins la dernière fois, il y a bien longtemps, ils avaient pu échanger quelques mots.

Soudain un ronflement se fit entendre au loin et rapidement en se rapprochant, il devenait de plus en plus fort. Des silhouettes d'avions apparaissaient, innombrables, assombrissant le ciel.

**Soldat** : Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? C'est encore ces cinglés de l'Air force qui s'amusent à faire du rase motte !  
**Will** : Trop tard, je vous avais prévenu…

Lorsque le soldat réalisa enfin la provenance des avions, en apercevant les ronds rouges sur les ailes et la queue, il laissa Will en plan pour se précipiter vers l'Etat Major. Bien trop tard… Will hésita… Où devait-il aller ? Il fouilla sa mémoire, la première cible des avions serait les bateaux militaires, pour l'instant, il ne craignait rien, mais ils reviendraient s'en prendre à la base.

La première explosion résonna et, bien qu'il s'y attendait, il sursauta et s'accroupit par réflexe, les mains sur les oreilles. Les bruits de bombes alternaient avec les mitraillettes qui décimaient les jeunes soldats un à un, c'étaient des cibles faciles, aucune résistance… Du gâteau pour les japonais.

L'alarme générale fut déclenchée dans la minute suivant la première vague d'attaque. Mais le temps que tout le monde se mette à son poste, la bataille serait déjà derrière eux, mais la guerre qui les attendait n'était pas encore arrivée.

Il se ressaisit rapidement, il se releva et couru dans la direction opposée au camp, en essayant de rester sourd aux hurlements et explosions qui venaient du port. De nouvelles bombes tombaient maintenant sur les terrains d'envols, détruisant pistes et avions, clouant au sol les aviateurs qui auraient pu les prendre en chasse. Il venait de dépasser le quartier général de commandement, il ne cessait de se cogner contre des soldats qui se précipitaient vers les lieux d'attaque pour aider leurs camarades. Un léger sentiment de honte s'empara alors de lui. Pourquoi fuyait-il ? Il avait déjà affronté de nombreux aliens, il savait se servir d'un fusil-mitrailleur et n'était pas un couard.

Il fit demi-tour et suivit le flot déjà en route. Lorsqu'il aperçut une voiture avec deux hommes à l'intérieur, il s'élança vers eux :

**Will** : Vous allez où ?  
**1er Homme** : Le terrain d'aviation !  
**Will** : Je viens avec vous !  
**2d Homme **: Vous êtes un civil !  
**Will** : Je sais me battre, croyez-moi … Et puis vous avez besoin de tout le monde !  
**1er Homme** : Il a pas tort ! Grimpez !  
**Will** : Will Jones !  
**1er Homme** : Capitaine Rafe McCawley.  
**2e Homme** : Capitaine Danny Walker.

Will grimpa à l'arrière de la voiture et ils filèrent vers le terrain d'aviation. Une fois arrivés, ils furent encerclés par les flammes des explosions des bombes et les crépitements des balles des mitraillettes venant des avions. Les deux hommes sautèrent de la voiture et se mirent à couvert derrière elle. Will les imita.

**Rafe** : Trouve-moi un avion Danny !  
**Danny** : Suis-moi ! Will, vous voyez l'homme près des sacs de sable ?  
**Will** : Oui.  
**Danny** : C'est le commandant de la base aérienne, allez le voir, il vous donnera de quoi nous aider !  
**Will** : Merci, bonne chance à vous !  
**Rafe** : Rendez-vous pour une bière quand ce sera fini !

Et les deux hommes partirent vers le hangar. Ce serait la dernière fois qu'il les verraient. Il rejoignit l'homme que Danny venait de lui désigner. Il se présenta et demanda comment il pouvait aider. L'homme lui répondit en lui désignant une mitrailleuse.

**L'homme** : Nous venons de perdre notre mitrailleur ! Vous pouvez le remplacer ?  
**Will** : Oui !

Il attendit que la salve japonaise soit passée et couru jusqu'au poste qu'on venait de lui confier. Un jeune soldat d'à peine 20 ans était étendu, ensanglanté, mort. Il le poussa sur le coté et se saisit de l'arme qu'il cala contre lui. Il vérifia qu'elle était encore en était de marche et se positionna attendant la nouvelle vague qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Il visa le premier avion et appuya sur la détente. Les premières balles filèrent à l'encontre de l'appareil à une vitesse incroyable. A chaque coup, Will ressentait une douleur dans l'épaule droite, mais le fort taux d'adrénaline le boostait à continuer de tirer. Il réussit à toucher un des avions qui explosa en l'air. Mais il se trouva rapidement à court de munitions. Il regarda autour de lui mais il ne vit aucune réserve. Il se retourna vers le commandant pour lui crier de lui en envoyer, mais il ne vit qu'une énorme boule de feu. Une bombe venait de réduire en cendres l'endroit où il était. Ne pouvant plus rien faire il se cala le dos contre les sacs de sable, replia ses genoux contre lui et pria.

********************  
Au Hub, tout le monde était en train de chercher une solution au problème. Simon et Deirdre épluchaient les relevés de la faille, ils avaient déjà trouvé deux piques à une heure d'intervalle. Le second datait d'environ 50 minutes.

**Deirdre** : Jack ! Si tu as raison, on devrait relever un pique d'ici 10 minutes !  
**Jack** : Tiens moi au courant !

Jack était avec Eirwen dans son bureau et ils épluchaient des rapports datant de 2005. jack espérait trouver dans les notes de Toshiko un indice permettant de stopper la boucle infernale dans laquelle se trouvait Will. Mais c'était peine perdue. Aucune information utile…

**Jack** : Eiry ! Je dois voir ce Dan Billis !  
**Eirwen** : Maintenant ?  
**Jack** : Tout de suite… Il doit savoir quelque chose ! ou il peut nous mettre en contact avec Billis Manger !  
**Eirwen** : D'accord.

Ils sortirent du bureau au moment où Deirdre allait les appeler. Un nouveau pique était apparu dans les relevés de la faille.

**Deirdre** : Une heure pile entre chaque pique Jack !  
**Jack** : C'est ce qu'il m'avait dit ! Toutes les heures, Will change d'époque…As-tu trouvé un moyen de le tracer ?  
**Deirdre** : Pas encore, Simon y travaille, mais on a jamais réussi à localiser avec certitude l'origine des pics, tu le sais bien !  
**Jack** : essayez encore ! Eiry et moi, nous allons voir ce fameux Dan Billis ! Appelle-moi si tu as quelque chose, n'importe quoi , même le plus petit détail insignifiant !

Il régnait un silence de mort autour de Will. Il ouvrit les yeux. Il se trouvait dans une petite pièce meublée dans un style XVIIIe, avec de grandes tentures aux fenêtres et des lustres monumentaux. Il resta un moment immobile, comme pour être sûr d'être définitivement sauvé de l'enfer de Pearl Harbor.

Un bruit de voix le tira définitivement de son état de choc. C'était de l'anglais. C'était un bon point se dit-il. Il se leva et tenta d'épousseter son costume tant bien que mal. Il pesta contre l'état lamentable dans lequel il se trouvait… les manches de sa veste élimées, sa chemise parsemée de boue et le col arraché. Il se dirigea vers la porte et écouta à travers elle.

**Voix** : C'est un grand jour aujourd'hui mon cher Thomas! Votre travail restera dans l'Histoire pour toujours ! La date du 4 juillet 1776 ne sera pas oubliée de sitôt !  
**Thomas** : Je l'espère, Benjamin. Je l'espère …  
**Benjamin** : Vous vous rendez compte ! Indépendants ! Nous allons être délivrés du joug britannique ! C'était une hérésie qu'un pays si petit que la Grande-Bretagne gouverne et impose sa loi à notre immense et lointaine Amérique !  
**Thomas** : Vous avez raison Benjamin… Allons rejoindre nos amis pour la signature !  
**Benjamin** : Après vous !

Will n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Texte, 4 juillet 1776, Thomas, Benjamin… ça ne pouvait pas être ça … ces deux hommes… ils ne pouvaient pas être Thomas Jefferson, le rédacteur du texte de la Déclaration d'Indépendance et Benjamin Franklin, signataire pour la colonie de Pennsylvanie et un des « pères fondateur » des États-Unis.

Il entrouvrit la porte et jeta un coup d'œil. Les deux hommes se dirigeaient vers une nouvelle salle qui semblait remplie d'autres personnes, sûrement les 55 autres signataires. Will se demanda s'il serait, pour une fois, chanceux et aurait la chance d'être un simple spectateur de l'acte fondamental qui a fait de l'Amérique ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui… Même si pour lui, les USA étaient un état fier et imbu de son pouvoir, surtout depuis sa victoire lors de la troisième guerre mondiale de 2042. Une victoire express en six mois, qui laissa les états ennemis au bord du chaos humanitaire. Mais comme d'habitude, le gouvernement américain s'était porté au secours des populations civiles, promettant infrastructures et alimentation… Rien ne vaut une bonne guerre pour remettre l'économie à flots.

Il sortit de la pièce et pénétra dans la suivante. Il se positionna dans un coin, pour éviter d'être vu et sorti manu militari. Les hommes présents dans la salle prirent place chacun devant une table. Un des hommes s'assit face à eux.

**Homme** : En cette année 1776, le 4 juillet, par devant vous, les 55 représentants des colonies britanniques du nord, John Hancock, président du congrès, représentant du Massachusetts, va faire lecture du texte de la Déclaration d'Indépendance !

**Hancock** : Avant de commencer, chers confrères, laissez-moi vous dire à quel point je suis fier et honoré d'être ici, ce jour, dans le Pennsylvania State House. Nous marquons l'Histoire de notre pays messieurs ! Soyez en fiers !

Les 55 représentants se levèrent tous comme un seul homme et applaudirent les paroles du président du congrès, qui les remercia d'un geste de la main et leur demanda de se rasseoir. Will remarqua que Thomas Jefferson se tenait à l'écart, près d'une fenêtre. Il retourna la tête vers le centre de la salle. Hancock commençait la Lecture.

**Hancock** : _« Lorsque dans le cours des événements humains, il devient nécessaire pour un peuple de dissoudre les liens politiques qui l'ont attaché à un autre et de prendre, parmi les puissances de la Terre, la place séparée et égale à laquelle les lois de la nature et du Dieu de la nature lui donnent droit, le respect dû à l'opinion de l'humanité oblige à déclarer les causes qui le déterminent à la séparation… » (…) « L'histoire du roi actuel de Grande-Bretagne est l'histoire d'une série d'injustices et d'usurpations répétées, qui toutes avaient pour but direct l'établissement d'une tyrannie absolue sur ces États. Pour le prouver, soumettons les faits au monde impartial : » (…) « Il a abdiqué le gouvernement de notre pays, en nous déclarant hors de sa protection et en nous faisant la guerre. Il a pillé nos mers, ravagé nos côtes, brûlé nos villes et massacré nos concitoyens. En ce moment même, il transporte de grandes armées de mercenaires étrangers pour accomplir l'œuvre de mort, de désolation et de tyrannie qui a été commencée avec des circonstances de cruauté et de perfidie dont on aurait peine à trouver des exemples dans les siècles les plus barbares et qui sont tout à fait indignes du chef d'une nation civilisée. Il a excité parmi nous l'insurrection domestique et il a cherché à attirer sur les habitants de nos frontières les Indiens, ces sauvages sans pitié, dont la manière bien connue de faire la guerre est de tout massacrer, sans distinction d'âge, de sexe ni de condition. » _

Will, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru, se sentait honteux à la lecture du texte… Cet épisode de l'histoire de la Grande Bretagne n'était pas des plus glorieux, comme pour tout pays colonialiste de cette époque… Bien qu'il ait déjà lu plusieurs fois le texte, en cours, lors d'un de ses voyages aux USA, lorsqu'il avait visité les Archives Nationales à Washington. Mais l'entendre cité de la voix même de ceux qui allait la signer …

**Hancock** :_ « En conséquence, nous, les représentants des États-Unis d'Amérique, assemblés en Congrès général, prenant à témoin le Juge suprême de l'univers de la droiture de nos intentions, publions et déclarons solennellement au nom et par l'autorité du bon peuple de ces Colonies, que ces Colonies unies sont et ont le droit d'être des États libres et indépendants ; qu'elles sont dégagées de toute obéissance envers la Couronne de la Grande-Bretagne ; que tout lien politique entre elles et l'État de la Grande-Bretagne est et doit être entièrement dissout ; que, comme les États libres et indépendants, elles ont pleine autorité de faire la guerre, de conclure la paix, de contracter des alliances, de réglementer le commerce et de faire tous autres actes ou choses que les États indépendants ont droit de faire ; et pleins d'une ferme confiance dans la protection de la divine Providence, nous engageons mutuellement au soutien de cette Déclaration, nos vies, nos fortunes et notre bien le plus sacré, l'honneur. » _

Le président ayant fini sa lecture, s'empara d'une plume qu'il trempa dans un encrier et déposa sa signature au bas du parchemin qu'il avait devant lui .

**Homme** : Nous demandons que Monsieur Josiah Bartlett, du New Hampshire s'avance et paraphe le texte pour approbation !

Le nommé Bartlett se leva et rejoignit la table centrale sur laquelle l'homme avait déposé le parchemin. Il se pencha, prit la plume et signa à la suite du président. Will resta spectateur de la séance des signatures. Lorsque tout le monde eut signé, un homme se leva. Will reconnu Benjamin Franklin, qui pointait la chaise du président des travaux préparatoires à la rédaction de la charte, qui avait un soleil gravé sur son dossier.

**Franklin** : _"Je l'ai souvent… au cours de cette session… regardé… sans être capable de dire s'il se couchait ou se levait ; mais maintenant, enfin, je suis content de savoir qu'il est le lever et non pas la coucher du soleil."_


	5. Craquera ? Craquera pas ?

Jack et Eirwen remontaient Womanby Str en direction du château. Devant eux se dressait la tour de l'horloge. Le magasin du dénommé Dan Billis n'était qu'à quelques pas du Hub, ils avaient donc décidé d'y aller à pied. Arrivés sur Castle Str, ils prirent à droite, firent quelques mètres et se retrouvèrent devant une grille fermée. L'entrée des arcades était close pour la nuit. Ils faisaient chou blanc. Jack frappa violemment la grille. Il s'accrocha aux mailles, les serrant tellement fort que les bouts de ses doigts en devenaient violets.

Eirwen posa doucement une main sur son épaule. Elle savait que Jack tenait à Will, plus qu'aux autres membres de son équipe. Mais à ce point, elle ne s'en serait pas doutée. Ils avaient une histoire commune et elle dépassait vraisemblablement les limites du travail et de l'amitié.

**Eirwen** : Jack… On ne peut rien faire avant demain matin… Viens, rentrons au Hub.

Jack lâcha la grille et se retourna vers Eirwen. Mais son regard fut attiré par une autre femme, postée derrière elle …

**Alice** : Papa… Si tu ne le fais pas pour Steven, ou moi… Tu le feras pour lui ! Tu n'as pas hésité à sacrifier ta chair et ton sang, alors que tu as supplié … Tu as prié pour qu'on te prenne à la place de cet homme… Cet homme qui comptait plus que ta propre famille.  
**Jack** : Je n'avais pas le choix, pas plus qu'en 1965 !  
**Eirwen** : Jack ?  
**Alice** : Tu veux qu'on te le rende n'est-ce pas … Tu ne peux vivre sans ce cher Ianto …  
**Jack** : Ne prononce pas son nom… N'ose même pas parler de lui …  
**Eirwen** : Jack … Qui est-ce ?  
**Jack** : Alice…  
**Eirwen** : Alice ?  
**Jack** : La mère de Steven, ma fille…  
**Eirwen** : Rappelle-toi ce que tu nous as dit ! Ils ne sont pas réels !

Jack était en nage, des gouttes de sueur coulaient le long de ses tempes, ses poings étaient tellement serrés qu'ils lui faisaient mal, son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine… Il était prêt à foncer vers cette apparition. Il savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas Alice, que c'était une hallucination créée par un quelconque phénomène ou appareil en possession de Billis. Mais sa haine était telle qu'il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour frapper quelqu'un, devait-ce être un fantôme de son passé, devait-ce être celui de sa propre fille.

Il allait écarter Eirwen pour donner libre cours à sa furie, lorsque Alice s'effaça, laissant place à la rue, vide, sombre, et glaciale.

**Eirwen** : De qui parlais-tu quand tu disais : « Ne prononce pas son nom… » ? Tu parlais de ton petit-fils ?  
**Jack** : Non… Je parlais de Ianto.  
**Eirwen** : Ianto ? Qui est-ce ?  
**Jack** : Un ami… Un ami très proche que j'avais du temps de ton arrière grand-mère…  
**Eirwen** : Oh… Oui, je me souviens, j'ai vu une photo de l'équipe sur ton bureau… Vous étiez 5… Il y avait toi, Gwen, une jeune fille d'origine asiatique  
**Jack** : Toshiko Sato…  
**Eirwen** : Un jeune homme portant une blouse de médecin…  
**Jack** : Owen Harper…  
**Eirwen** : Et …  
**Jack** : Ianto… Ianto Jones…

Eirwen regarda son supérieur avec des yeux incrédules. Mais elle n'eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'une voix s'éleva derrière le dos de Jack.

**Gwen** : Ils étaient bien plus que des amis… Crois moi…  
**Eirwen** : Oh mon dieu… Je crois que c'est Gwen… Après ma mère, il me fait voir mon arrière-grand-mère !!

Jack se retourna et s'adressa à la femme en face d'eux.

**Jack** : Gwen…  
**Gwen** : Hello Jack ! Ne fais pas le timide… Ianto était bien plus qu'un ami pour toi … C'était ton jouet… Ton boy… Ton caniche… Ton lapin rose…  
**Jack** : Comment oses-tu !!  
**Eirwen** : Tu peux la voir ?  
**Jack** : Oui, je suppose que, comme elle fait également partie de mon passé, je suis capable de l'apercevoir.  
**Gwen** : Je sais qu'il te manque … L'as-tu remplacé ? Bien sûr que oui… Tu es incapable de rester seul… Et cela même si c'est synonyme de mort douloureuse et rapide pour eux …  
**Jack**: Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi ...  
**Gwen**: Ce Will… C'est le portrait craché de notre Teaboy… Comment tu as fait ? Clonage ? Mais tu sais que tu pourrais récupérer l'original si tu le souhaitais…  
**Eirwen** : Jack ! Non… On ne doit pas ouvrir la faille…  
**Jack** : Je le sais, et elle n'arrivera pas à me la faire ouvrir … Je sais trop ce qui en sortirait… Et je ne sais pas si je serais capable de le contrer à nouveau …  
**Eirwen** : à nouveau ?  
**Jack** : La fin du monde Eirwen… Ce serait la fin du monde…

Le fantôme de Gwen disparut comme il était arrivé … Eirwen se tourna vers Jack, lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers le chemin du retour. Ils ne pourraient rien faire avant le lendemain…

Will n'arrivait pas à y croire… Il venait de vivre un des moments les plus marquants de l'histoire américano-britannique. Il avait vu les 56 représentants signer la Déclaration… La salle était maintenant vide, à l'exception de Jefferson qui était penché au dessus de la table sur laquelle reposait le précieux document.

Il osa s'approcher de lui. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé, Jefferson leva la tête et regarda Will.

**Jefferson** : Dites-moi l'ami… Croyez-vous vraiment que ceci changera la face du monde ?  
**Will** : Monsieur… Je ne le crois pas … J'en suis sûr…

Jefferson reposa les yeux sur la cinquantaine de paraphes, puis il releva la tête vers l'homme auquel il venait de parler, mais il n'y avait plus personne. L'homme avait disparu…

La porte de l'ascenseur du Hub s'ouvrit, surprenant Simon qui était plongé dans ses calculs…

**Simon** : Jack ! Eirwen !  
**Jack** : Des nouvelles ?  
**Simon** : Oui… J'ai réussi à trouver les destinations des deux premiers « voyages » de Will… J'ai dû calculer l'intensité des variations d'énergies libérées par la faille à laquelle il a fallu ajouter la formule de la relativité que j'ai légèrement modifié pour….  
**Jack** : Viens en au but !  
**Simon** : Tu vas pas aimer ça …  
**Jack** : Simon !  
**Simon** : Son premier voyage a été le 15e siècle, en France aux alentours d'Orléans…  
**Jack** : Et ?  
**Simon** : C'était la Guerre de cent ans à cette époque …  
**Jack** : Et ?  
**Eirwen** : Les français contre les anglais …  
**Simon** : : Oui…  
**Eirwen** : J'espère qu'il n'a pas croisé de troupes françaises  
**Simon** : En tout cas, je pense qu'il s'en est sorti… Sinon, je ne crois pas qu'il y aurait eu un nouveau pique…  
**Jack** : Et où est-il allé ?  
**Simon** : J'ai réussi à avoir la date exacte, car c'était plus proche de nous… vous voyez, plus son "atterrissage" se fait à une période récente, plus les informations que je récolte sont précises…  
**Jack** : SIMON !  
**Simon** : Pearl Harbor, 7 décembre 1941.  
**Eirwen** : Oh mon Dieu…  
**Jack** : Et dis moi que tu as eu un autre pic ?  
**Simon** : Oui … Mais je ne saurais la date et l'endroit exact que lorsque l'heure sera écoulée, il semble que c'est la condition pour avoir l'information… Ce qui veut dire qu'on aura toujours un temps de retard…

Un grésillement se fit entendre… Les courbes sinusoïdales sur l'écran variaient frénétiquement.

**Simon** : Un nouveau pique !  
**Eirwen** : Tu sais où il était ?  
**Simon** : Attendez… USA… 1776… Philadephie… Rien d'autre …  
**Jack** : Continue à chercher Simon ! Et tiens moi au courant … où est Deirdre ?  
**Simon** : Elle n'en pouvait plus… Elle est partie se reposer à l'infirmerie.

Jack fut soudain pris d'une angoisse… Il connaissait le passé de Deirdre, il savait que c'était toujours présent dans sa mémoire... il se rua vers les escaliers entraînant avec lui, Eirwen et Simon.

***************************

_Dix minutes auparavant… à l'infirmerie. _

Deirdre ne se sentait pas très bien depuis qu'elle avait vu le fantôme de son père réapparaître. Des images qu'elle pensait avoir réussi à ranger sous clé au fond de sa mémoire refaisaient surface... Une main sur sa bouche. Une voix grave lui disant qu'il fallait faire plaisir à son papa… Mais qu'il ne fallait pas faire de bruit et pas réveiller Clay et sa mère sinon ils ne l'aimeraient plus… Une douleur insoutenable à chaque fois qu'il abusait d'elle… La honte qu'elle ressentait.

Deirdre éclata en sanglots et s'effondra sur le lit de l'infirmerie. Elle enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller et sanglota de longues minutes.

**Père** : Tu n'as qu'une chose à faire pour effacer à jamais ces images de ta tête, sweetie…

Le corps de Deirdre se raidit. Il était là … Il était revenu… Il allait recommencer… Elle ne le laisserait pas faire… Pas encore … Plus Jamais !

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit et se dirigea vers l'escalier… Mais elle entendit des bruits de pas résonner sur les premières marches en métal et se cacha dans la salle de repos, observant par l'interstice laissé ouvert.

Jack descendait en premier suivi d'Eirwen et Simon. Ce qui la laisserait seule dans la salle principale. Elle n'aurait que quelques minutes pour entrer les mots de passe nécessaires. A peine avaient-ils dépassé la porte qu'elle sortit et remonta l'escalier le plus silencieusement possible. Arrivée en haut, elle se rua vers le poste de contrôle de la faille, saisit son mot de passe et entra dans le système. Elle tapa les lignes de code requises pour lancer le processus et appuya sur la touche « entrée ». Une fenêtre s'ouvrit avec une phrase qui la fit frémir… Elle ne pouvait outrepasser cette commande… : « les scans rétiniens sont nécessaires à la validation de la demande »

Deirdre était coincée… La seule solution était d'aller directement à l'appareil de contrôle et d'ouvrir manuellement la faille. Elle fit le tour du bureau et s'avança vers la console surmontée de tubes et de fils. Le levier était dans une boite vitrée. Il était à quelques centimètres d'elle… Elle s'empara d'une clé à molette qui était restée posée là et d'un coup sec brisa la vitre.

**Jack** : Lâche ça Deirdre ! Et recule !  
**Père** : Vas-y Cherie ! C'est la seule chose à faire ! OUVRES LA FAILLE !

Jack avait son arme en main et visait Deirdre. Il était prêt à faire feu à tout moment afin d'empêcher l'ouverture de la faille.

**Jack** : Deirdre ! Je sais que c'est dur … mais ce n'est pas réel… Ressaisis toi !  
**Deirdre** : C'est trop dur Jack … Je veux tout oublier, tout ce qu'il m'a fait…  
**Jack** : On pourra t'aider… Mais éloigne toi !  
**Père** : Fais-le Deiry… Obéis à ton père une dernière fois…  
**Deirdre** : Je suis désolée Jack …

Deirdre avança la main vers le levier, au même moment un coup de feu résonna dans le Hub, suivit immédiatement par un cri.

**************************

Il faisait chaud. Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel. Une légère brise rafraîchissait l'air. Will se trouvait sur une plage de sable fin. Il s'assit, enleva ses chaussures et chaussettes et remua ses doigts de pieds faisant rouler les grains de sables entre eux… Il décida de rester là durant l'heure suivante. Il avait compris qu'il ne pourrait intervenir et que toutes les heures, il passait d'une époque à une autre. Il se remémora un moment ce que Jack lui avait raconté autrefois…

Il sourit lorsqu'il pensa qu'il "ressemblait" à un certain Docteur. Voyager d'une époque à une autre, d'un lieu à un autre… Mais au moins ce Docteur pouvait choisir ses destinations… lui les subissait... Il ressemblait plus au héros de cette série des années 1990 qu'il aimait revoir sur la chaîne « Nostalgie », Sam Beckett. Il se dit que puisque qu'apparemment, il ne risquerait rien cette fois-ci, il prendrait une heure de repos… Qui sait ce qui l'attendait la prochaine fois… Combien de voyages ferait-il ? Retrouverait-il son époque un jour ? Toutes ces questions fusaient dans sa tête.

Il leva les yeux vers le large et aperçut 3 bateaux navigant vers l'ouest. Ces trois bateaux ressemblaient étrangement à ceux qui étaient représentés sur le tableau accroché dans son salon. Un tableau sur lequel l'artiste avait peint les trois caravelles de Christophe Colomb partant pour les Indes. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux… Il assistait de visu à une des plus grandes aventures maritimes de tous les temps… 1492, la Pinta, la Nina et bien sûr la Santa Maria partaient d'Espagne dans le but d'ouvrir une nouvelle voie vers les Indes, mais ce ne serait pas les Indes qu'ils trouveraient, ce serait l' « Amérique »…

Will resta à regarder les superbes navires s'éloigner jusqu'à leur disparition complète. Il regarda sa montre et su qu'il allait devoir partir de cet endroit paradisiaque… Il se demanda où et quand il allait "atterrir" cette fois ?


	6. Une nuit difficile

Jack regarda le corps allongé par terre, devant lui. Sa main tremblait tellement qu'il sentait l'arme bouger toute seule dans sa paume. Une flaque rouge commençait à se former sous le corps de Deirdre. Il sentit un courant d'air lui frôler le visage lorsqu'Eirwen se rua vers elle pour tenter de la sauver.

Il baissa la main et se retourna. Simon tenait encore son arme en l'air. Il ne tremblait pas.

**Jack** : Pourquoi ? J'allais la raisonner !  
**Simon** : Elle ne t'aurait pas écouté…  
**Jack** : Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?  
**Simon** : Elle allait le faire ! Je ne pouvais pas la laisser ouvrir la faille ! J'ai lu le rapport sur "Abbadon" et la "fin du monde" Jack… Je ne pouvais laisser cela se reproduire !

Jack s'avança vers Simon et lui prit l'arme des mains. Avec un simple regard, il lui fit comprendre qu'il avait eu raison et que, s'il ne l'avait pas fait, cela aurait été lui qui s'en serait chargé. Simon souffla simplement un mot : « merci ».

**Eirwen** : Elle est morte !

Jack s'agenouilla à ses cotés et avança la main vers la carotide de Deirdre. Aucun pouls et aucune respiration. Un nouveau membre de son équipe venait de les quitter. Il ferma les yeux du médecin, la prit dans ses bras et la descendit à la morgue. Eirwen et Simon étaient restés prostrés, l'une toujours à genoux près de la console, l'autre debout les bras pendants.

Lorsque Jack remonta, il ordonna à ses deux coéquipiers de prendre un peu de repos avant le matin, vu qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre pour le moment.

**Eirwen** : Mais et pour Will ?  
**Jack** : Il va devoir tenter de survivre par ses propres moyens. On ne peut rien faire… Il nous faut Billis et le seul moyen de le trouver est de rencontrer cet autre Billis…  
**Eirwen** : Je serai dans la salle de repos. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin… de quoi que ce soit … appelle !  
**Jack** : Repose toi, j'aurais besoin de toi demain matin à la première heure. Simon, même chose pour toi !  
**Simon** : Ok Jack. Je serai dans la salle de réunion.

Jack se retrouva seul. Il ne pouvait rester là, près de la commande de la faille, avec cette tâche brunâtre sur le sol. Il sourit à la réaction qu'aurait eue Will s'il avait eu à nettoyer ça… Mais son sourire s'effaça rapidement… Will n'était pas là et il ne savait pas s'il le reverrait un jour.

Il retourna à son bureau, téléchargea le programme de fermeture de la faille qu'avait ouvert Deirdre. Il lui faudrait une bonne demi-heure pour rebooter le système, il était plus difficile de refermer le programme que de l'ouvrir. Dans une autre fenêtre, il ouvrit un second programme, celui de Simon qui suivait les piques réguliers de la faille.

De nouvelles informations venaient d'arriver… Will avait voyagé au 15e siècle en Espagne. Pas d'autres informations… Mais il continuait son voyage, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était encore vivant et, Jack l'espérait de tout son cœur et de toute son âme, en bonne santé. Cela faisait maintenant 4 heures que Billis l'avait envoyé par monts et par vaux. Quatre destinations… Il en était à la cinquième… Où était-il ?

*******************

Le doux air d'été espagnol laissa la place à un air glacial, piquant. Will attrapa les bords de sa veste pour les rapprocher le plus possible, mais le froid était toujours aussi cinglant. Il allait mourir de froid s'il ne trouvait pas une solution rapidement… Il était dans une petite ruelle sombre. Les lampes à huile n'étaient pas allumées et seules les lumières venant des maisons permettaient de distinguer un tant soi peu les alentours.

Il se trouvait à un croisement de deux rues perpendiculaires, pavées, jonchées de détritus et de caisses en bois. Il prit la décision de prendre la ruelle sur sa gauche, c'était la plus éclairée et pour l'instant, la sécurité comptait plus que le reste…

Il n'avait pas fait deux pas qu'un hurlement se fit entendre derrière lui. Que faire ? Y aller ou continuer jusqu'à trouver un endroit chaud pour passer l'heure à venir ? Au fond de lui, il ne pouvait rester impassible… Il se retourna, pestant contre son côté chevaleresque et se disant qu'il n'aurait pas dû s'appeler Will mais plutôt Lancelot du Lac !

Il pénétra dans l'allée de droite, la plus sombre des quatre, avançant prudemment. Il récupéra au passage une planche de bois qui lui servirait d'arme au cas où il en aurait besoin… Une porte était entrouverte et il entendait des bruits bizarres venant de l'intérieur. Lorsqu'il pénétra à l'intérieur, tout paraissait normal. La salle commune qui s'étendait devant ses yeux était meublée très pauvrement, une table et deux chaises occupaient le centre de la pièce, un fourneau était placé dans un des coins de la pièce et un poêle diffusait une douce chaleur. Une sorte d'évier en pierre était accroché au mur et un vaisselier en piteux état conservait des assiettes et des verres dépareillés et fissurés. Au milieu de la table, la seule lampe à huile donnait l'éclairage nécessaire pour ne pas se cogner. Au fond de la pièce, à moitié caché par l'obscurité que la lampe ne parvenait pas à atteindre, il distingua un escalier.

Il monta doucement les marches, le bout de bois toujours à la main. Lorsqu'il arriva sur le palier du premier étage, une sensation d'effroi s'empara de lui. Il s'approcha du lit, attrapa la lampe qui était posée sur la table de nuit et l'approcha du corps qui semblait endormi. Des cheveux roux dépassaient du drap qui le recouvrait complètement. Il tendit une main tremblante et souleva le tissu qu'il lâcha aussitôt devant l'horreur indescriptible de ce qui lui avait été fait.

Sans qu'il n'ait pu réaliser ce qui se passait, il fut frappé à la tête et se retrouva à genoux sur le parquet. Quelqu'un l'empoigna par le col de sa veste et le releva. Un nouveau coup lui fut asséné en pleine figure. Il sentit le goût du sang couler dans sa bouche, sang qu'il recracha lorsque l'inconnu lui envoya un nouvel uppercut dans l'estomac. Il sentit alors, sur son cou, une lame froide et tranchante.

**Voix** : je ne suis pas du genre à tuer les jeunes hommes, moi, je me contente généralement de prostituées… Mais je crois que je vais faire une exception pour toi !  
**Will** : S'il vous plaît …

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent au rez-de-chaussée. L'homme regarda Will dans les yeux. Il avait le regard haineux, rempli de fureur animale, avide de sang et de torture…

**Voix** : Tu es chanceux mon ami…

Mais avant d'abandonner Will et de s'enfuir par la fenêtre entrouverte, il lui donna un coup de couteau sur la joue droite.

**Voix** : Comme ça tu ne m'oublieras pas !

Will, encore sous le choc, n'eut pas la force de se lever pour fuir également.

**Voix 2** : Restez où vous êtes !  
**Voix 3** : Oh mon Dieu… Docteur !! Venez vite !  
**Will** : Il … Il .. il est parti par le fenêtre…  
**Voix 2** : Keans ! Fuller ! passez-lui les menottes et emmenez-le au commissariat ! Et n'oubliez pas le couteau !

Will, qui venait de comprendre qu'on le prenait pour le meurtrier, tenta de se débattre, mais il fut assommé par la crosse d'un revolver qui s'abattit sur sa tempe.

**Docteur** : C'est un carnage inspecteur … Mais c'est sans aucun doute et j'en suis formel, l'œuvre de l'éventreur !  
**Inspecteur** : Nous le tenons… Enfin !

Jack venait de terminer la remise à zéro de la séquence d'ouverture de la faille. Il jeta un œil aux relevés de la faille… Une demi-heure s'était écoulée seulement. Le temps pouvait parfois être d'une lenteur. Il regarda la photo de groupe qui était posée sur son bureau.

**Jack** : Qui aurait cru qu'un jour on aurait à revivre cela ? Gwen… Tu serais fière d'elle… elle a ta force, ta joie de vivre et ta détermination. Et ta beauté… Toshiko… Owen… vous me manquez … Ian…  
**Eirwen** : Je te dérange ?

*********************

Will reprit ses esprits dans une pièce de petite taille. Il était assis, menotté à sa chaise, devant une table. La porte s'ouvrit laissant passer le fameux inspecteur qui s'installa en face de lui.

**Inspecteur** : Nom et prénom.  
**Will** : Homer Simpson  
**Inspecteur** : Américain ?  
**Will** : D'origine.  
**Inspecteur** : ça ne m'étonne pas … Vu le travail de sagouin que vous avez fait ! Un anglais aurait fait ça avec plus de classe !

La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois. Un homme tendit à l'inspecteur une feuille.

**Inspecteur** : Hé bien Mr Simpson. Je vois que vous n'avez pas chômé cette fois-ci … je vous fais la lecture du rapport ? Et vous me direz si vous avez autre chose à rajouter …. Des aveux si vous avez un peu de jugeotte…._ « Le corps est allongé au milieu du lit, les épaules à plat, mais l'axe du corps est légèrement incliné vers le côté gauche, la tête tournée sur la joue gauche. Le bras gauche se trouve le long du corps, avec l'avant-bras replié à angle droit et reposant en travers de l'abdomen. Le bras droit, quelque peu détaché du corps, se trouve sur le matelas, tandis que l'avant-bras, posé sur l'abdomen, laisse apercevoir les doigts serrés. Les jambes sont largement écartées, la cuisse gauche formant un angle droit avec le tronc, tandis que la cuisse droite dessine un angle obtus avec le pubis. Toute la surface extérieure de l'abdomen et des cuisses a été arrachée, alors que les viscères ont été retirés de la cavité abdominale. Les seins sont coupés à leur base, les bras mutilés de nombreux coups de couteau irréguliers et le visage est totalement méconnaissable. Les tissus du cou ont été sectionnés jusqu'à l'os. Les viscères ont été éparpillées un peu partout : l'utérus, les reins et un sein se trouvent sous la tête ; l'autre sein, près du pied droit ; le foie, entre les pieds ; les intestins, à la droite du corps ; la rate à la gauche du corps ; des lambeaux de chair de l'abdomen et des cuisses ont été empilés sur une table ; le cœur a été retiré et n'a pas été retrouvé. » __(extrait du rapport de l'époque) _

Will était au bord de la nausée. La description que venait de lui lire l'inspecteur lui faisait revoir les images qu'il avait vues dans cette maison quelque temps plus tôt.

**Inspecteur** : Alors ? Qu'avez-vous fait du cœur ?  
**Will** : Ce n'est pas moi !  
**Inspecteur** : On vous a retrouvé sur les lieux du crime, couvert de sang et l'arme à vos cotés… et vous osez dire que ce n'est pas vous ?  
**Will** : Ce n'est pas moi… Il m'a attaqué et s'est enfui par la fenêtre !

Le poing de l'inspecteur atterrit à une telle vitesse sur la joue déjà tailladée de Will, qu'il n'eut pas le temps de l'esquiver. Le choc rouvrit l'entaille qui se mit à saigner de nouveau. Will était sonné. Sa tête tomba en arrière et il s'évanouit.

L'inspecteur quitta la pièce quelques instants pour revenir avec des sels afin de faire reprendre conscience à celui qu'il pensait être le serial killer qu'il traquait depuis plusieurs mois. Mais lorsqu'il retourna dans la pièce, celle-ci était vide.

**Inspecteur** : Gardes !!! l'éventreur s'est échappé !

La voix d'Eirwen ainsi qu'un bip tirèrent Jack de sa torpeur. Will venait une nouvelle fois de changer de destination. Des informations concernant son précédent bond arrivaient en masse …

**Eirwen** : C'est Will ?  
**Jack** : Oui..  
**Eirwen** : Il était où ?  
**Jack** : 1888 à Londres, Whitechapel. C'est pas bon…  
**Eirwen** : Il va s'en sortir Jack ! J'en suis sûre … On trouvera un moyen.

Jack prit en main la photo qu'il regardait auparavant. Ses yeux étaient humides.

**Eirwen** : Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Et je me demandais si je pouvais attendre avec toi et discuter…  
**Jack** : Si tu veux.  
**Eirwen** : Jack, je sais que le moment est mal choisi mais je dois te demander quelque chose… Sinon, je risque de devenir folle.  
**Jack** : La réponse est oui.  
**Eirwen** : Oui ??? Mais comment est-ce possible ?  
**Jack** : Pas maintenant s'il te plaît Eirwen. Je te promets de tout te dire, mais pas maintenant.

Eirwen s'assit sur le canapé et attendit …. Jack avait les yeux fixés sur l'ordinateur à la recherche du moindre indice qui pourrait les aider à sortir Will de la situation qu'il vivait… Les heures s'égrainaient, sans qu'il ne trouve rien. Eirwen s'endormit à l'approche des 2h30 et Simon remonta quant à lui vers les 4 heures du matin. Il s'était immédiatement installé à son bureau épluchant relevés et informations, calculant des formules improbables depuis plus d'une heure, plus pour s'occuper l'esprit qu'autre chose …

***********************

Six voyages venaient de s'écouler pour Will qui n'en pouvait plus… il était fatigué, sale, blessé. Suite à son incursion dans le Londres du 19e siècle, il s'était retrouvé tour à tour, spectateur voir acteur de différents moments historiques : la prise de Jérusalem par les croisés en 1099, Woodstock en 1969, il avait assisté dans la salle de contrôle à l'appel au secours lancé par Jim Lowell, commandant de la mission Apollo 13 en 1970. Puis il s'était retrouvé au milieu des flammes en 1666 à Londres lors du Grand incendie qui avait dévasté une grande partie de la ville. Il s'en était échappé de justesse, sans savoir vraiment comment, il avait jute couru droit devant lui jusqu'à atteindre la Tamise et plonger dedans…

Puis c'est dégoulinant d'eau croupie qu'il avait assisté de loin à la crucifixion du Christ… Dans l'état où il était, il passait pour un misérable mendiant de l'époque. Bien que non-croyant… Ce voyage lui laissa un souvenir assez troublant. Savoir que ce moment décrit par la Bible avait réellement existé… Mais il n'était pas resté assez longtemps pour savoir si ce qui suivait allait réellement se produire ou si c'était pure invention de ceux qui avaient écrit le texte sacré.

L'avant-dernier voyage lui avait permis de reprendre une apparence plus soignée. Il avait atterri dans une chambre ressemblant à celles qu'il connaissait, avec une télévision, un ordinateur qui datait des années 2000 apparemment et des photos de jeunes gens aux murs. Il était sorti de la pièce et s'était dirigé vers ce qui semblait être la chambre parentale. Il avait ouvert le placard et en avait sorti un jean, une chemise grise et une veste de costume noire qu'il avait emmenés avec lui dans la salle de bain. L'image que lui avait reflétée le miroir était peu alléchante. Il s'était nettoyé le mieux possible, avait réussi à trouver un pansement pour la coupure sur sa joue droite et s'était repeigné, afin de ressembler à quelque chose, même si ce n'était que pour un ou deux voyages… Il s'était ensuite dirigé vers la cuisine, une bonne odeur s'en échappait. Il s'était emparé d'un morceau de pain et avait bu la moitié d'une bouteille d'eau puis était sorti de la maison et avait erré dans les rues dans l'attente de son prochain saut dans le temps.

Et ce saut l'amena bien plus loin qu'il n'avait encore été. Heureusement pour lui, il ne serait que spectateur cette fois-ci, avec un peu de chance. Posté au sommet de hautes falaises, il assistait à la fameuse bataille des Thermopyles, il voyait Léonidas et ses 300 spartiates défendre l'indéfendable, l'étroit passage menant aux terres grecques et ouvrant le passage aux perses vers les villes d'Athènes puis de Sparte.

**Voix** : C'est ce qui s'appelle avoir du courage !  
**Will** : Hein ?

Will se retourna surpris d'entendre une voix venant de derrière lui. Mais sa surprise fut encore plus grande lorsqu'il découvrit celui qui avait prononcé ces mots.

**Voix** : Ravi de vous revoir Mr Jones. Mais dites-moi ? Que faites-vous ici ?

_A suivre dans l'épisode 4x04 de Torchwood : __**Are you ready... (2/2)**_


End file.
